


What I'm Feeling is Real

by ScarletWitch7



Series: The Half-Life of a Radioactive Spider [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Amputee Peter Parker, Angst, Anxiety, Bleeding, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, He's kinda weird, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lots of problems, Lots of stuff guys, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Phantom pain, Problems, Sad, Sad and Happy, Threats, Tony is a dad, Venom is in this story, Wanda and Peter become friends, YAY PART THREE, and happy, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter Parker is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' adopted son, and a member of the Avengers. The world now knows.He isn't insane. He knows that. And so does the rest of the world.But when he starts feeling pain in his left leg, he can't believe it. Because most of his leg is gone.When he meets Wanda Maximoff, he finds a friend he can confide in.(Summary isn't great, sorry! This is part three of The Half-Life of a Radioactive Spider Series, so please read the first two before this one!)





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BACK!!!!!! :) Sorry, the first chapter is a bit short.

Pain. 

 

It was all Peter felt as he woke up. 

 

It was in his left leg, in his foot- 

 

Peter jolted upwards in his bed. 

 

He didn't have a foot. 

 

The pain intensified, and he gritted his teeth against it. 

 

Hopping out of bed, he grabbed his crutches (still in use when he didn't have his prosthetic) and made his way to his bathroom. 

 

It was 3:00 in the morning, he could just go get Tony. 

 

Suddenly, the pain turned to agony. 

 

Peter sat down hard on the edge of the bathtub, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. 

 

In a few minutes, his leg stopped hurting. 

 

He went back to his bed and climbed in. 

 

What was going on? 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In a lab outside New York, something was happening. 

 

Scientists and researchers were running out of the building as screams echoed throughout it. 

 

A man was inside, near a shattered glass tube of something slimy and black. 

 

It was creeping up his legs, covering everything and forcing him to stand still. 

 

"NO! STOP!" 

 

The thing slithered up faster, until... 

 

It covered his mouth and head. 

 

The man was fully cloaked in black. 

 

White eyes appeared on what used to be the man's face. 

 

The thing opened its huge mouth. 

 

It grinned. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"PETER! WAKE UP!" Tony's voice called from outside his room. 

 

Peter groaned. 

 

"SOMETHING HAPPENED, WE NEED TO GO!" Tony sounded worried. 

 

This got Peter out of bed. 

 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled back, getting dressed. 

 

"WANDA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED."


	2. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is gone, Peter is hurting, Eddie Brock is trying to fight, Tony is secretly terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...... (nervously pokes head into room) 
> 
>  
> 
> It's been a while. (braces self for yelling) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it.

Wanda woke up screaming. 

 

Her eyes flashed red, only to cause more pain. It had been two weeks since she was taken. 

 

A shock collar fit around her neck, the source of her almost constant pain. 

 

Arcs of electricity consistently ran throughout her body, activating her powers, which made her captors shock her more, which made the pain an endless loop that ended only when she passed out. 

 

She had been at the Barton's house, and was supposed to be there for a month. But when she went on a week long camping trip with Clint, they had been surrounded by people in torn up clothes with automatic guns, screaming at Wanda, "WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!". It was terrifying. Clint had tried to protect her, but he was shot in the leg. She couldn't use her powers in the shock, and a dart stung into her neck. They dragged her away, half-conscious, and left Clint behind, a pool of blood underneath his leg. 

 

Afterwards, she woke up in a battered truck, rusty collar pressing into her neck. A man sneered at her from the passenger seat. His teeth were stained yellow. "Not so powerful anymore, little witch." 

 

Wanda's powers flared up in her hands, but the man just smirked and pressed the activation button. She screamed until her throat was raw. 

 

The torture had gone on every day since then. 

 

She was broken inside, haunted by nightmares of her team, dead around her. She wished she could just see one of them again. 

 

Alive. 

 

But she didn't think she would make it to that. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"WHAT?!" Peter yelled, already in his suit. The pain in his leg flared dully, but he ignored it. He burst out the door, Tony running with him down the hallway to the common room of the compound. The rest of the team was already there, but this time, Clint was sitting there, looking exhausted with a bandage wrapped around his lower leg. It was bloody and looked old. 

 

Bruce helped the tired man up and headed to the med-bay. Peter's pain started to grow sharper, but he hid it. Wanda was the priority now. 

 

Not him and his fake leg pain. 

 

After about five minutes, they left in the quinjet to the Barton's house to search around for Wanda. 

 

They were prepared for the worst. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Eddie! EDDIE!" His coworker shouted from afar, horror twisting the features on his face. 

 

He was backing away. 

 

Pieces of sharp glass lay on the floor before Eddie. 

 

The slimy, black, THING inside of it had broken out of the tube that held it captive. 

 

He had been the unlucky man close enough to be attacked.

 

Eddie screamed as the oily thing slid up his torso. "NO! STOP!" 

 

He was forced to stand still. 

 

It smothered his face. 

 

"Hello Eddie." A voice echoed in his mind. 

 

Eddie shouted out. "WHO ARE YOU?! LET ME OUT!" 

 

He could feel the thing grinning with his face. 

 

He tried to fight against it, but it was to strong. 

 

"TELL ME!" 

 

It chuckled. 

 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" 

 

Eddie struggled against the parasitic thing. 

 

The voice laughed darkly. 

 

"We. Are. Venom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A SCARLET WITCH COSTUME AND IT'S AMAZING! AHHHH! Anyway, please tell me what you think! :D


	3. Saving Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Attack the Truck and Get the Magic Kid Out (named by Tony) is a work in progress, and Venom is showing up everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Venom yet...... Is it good?
> 
>  
> 
> SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE AHG

Peter's leg was starting to hurt more. But he couldn't tell anyone about it. They would bar him from the mission. And he was already at the Barton's house. 

 

"DAD!!!!!" Cooper and Lila screamed when they saw Clint, now cleaned up and on crutches. 

 

All traces of exhaustion left his face as he hugged them. "Hey guys! How's Nate?!" 

 

Laura came up behind him and put her arm around his shoulder. "He's great, Clint." 

 

He turned around and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. 

 

Peter smiled at them despite his own pain. 

 

But it faltered as Steve burst inside. He looked at Laura pointedly, and she rushed the kids out of the room with a promise to make pancakes later. 

 

"Nat found truck tracks. Wanda's inside, we're sure of it. We called Coulson, got him to search for where it is now." 

 

Tony clapped his hands together. "Alright, showtime everyone!" 

________________________________________________________________________________________

The news flashed with alerts of a pure black animal showing up at the worst of times, wreaking havoc on cities. 

 

It's eyes were white and terrifying, and it snarled with sharp teeth as it killed. 

 

It would scream in anguish, chilling the people around it to the bone at the sound. It was a monster that needed to die. 

 

But every once in a while, a human voice would come out of it, screaming at it to stop. 

 

There were sobs in every word, and the voice was more broken every time they heard it. 

 

One night, it wasn't just the voice. 

 

"GET AWAY FROM US, PLEASE!!!" A woman with a stroller was cornered in an alleyway, tears running down their faces. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT MY BABY! PLEASE!!!!" 

 

And the voice came. "I- I'm s-so sorry! He won't let me! I-I'm trying!" 

 

The creature advanced towards the woman. 

 

It grabbed her neck, lifting her up and squeezing tight. 

 

Then, the thing's head seemed to dissolve, revealing a sobbing man. 

 

The thing released her, then fell to the ground, jerking. 

 

Tendrils of black were slinking off of the man, but one stayed connected to his heart.

 

"RUN! PLEASE!!!" The man screamed at the mother. 

 

She ran.

 

He was once again swallowed by black.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Coulson had found the truck for them, tracing it to a road just outside of the state. The team was on the jet, traveling to it's location at top speed. Tony had a lingering look of guilt showing on his face. 

 

Peter knew why. Wanda was the outcast of the Avengers, and only Clint and Nat were truly close to her. Peter had been trying to talk to her more, but had seen the way Tony had looked at him apprehensively when he was near her, with a guarded expression hidden by a strained smile. Wanda had noticed, and excused herself quietly.

 

His enhanced senses picked up her soft crying that night. 

 

Now she was gone, and Tony was probably blaming himself. He didn't hate Wanda, but had never truly forgiven her, and Peter knew. 

 

They were suddenly above the truck. "NOW!" 

 

Peter dropped down onto the top of it, the hard landing sending a jolt through his prosthetic. The "pain" intensified. He shook his head to clear his mind, then got to work. His job was to stop the truck and get the bad guys out with Bucky. 

 

He swung inside, flinging one man out of the cabin and pressing hard on the brakes, bringing it to a screeching stop. Bucky had already knocked the other one out, and smiled at Peter warmly. 

 

They hopped out of the truck, running to the back, where Nat had kicked open the locked doors, revealing men with machine guns blocking someone from view. 

 

Tony fired rapid repulsor blasts at them, and they all dropped. 

 

A terrified Wanda was behind them. She didn't seem to recognize them. Her eyes were wide, and she scrambled back weakly. She must've jolted a wound, because she cried out in pain and her eyes flashed red. 

 

"Wanda, it's us. We're here to take you home," Steve said calmly, stepping closer. 

 

Wanda screamed. 

 

Peter's spidey-sense went off the charts. "GUYS, GET DOWN!" 

 

A wave of destructive scarlet burst from Wanda, raising her up into the air. 

 

Peter crashed into Steve, tackling him to the ground, out of the way. 

 

He felt the force crash into him and lift him. 

 

"PETER!!!" Tony screamed. 

 

He was surrounded in red. 

 

He heard Wanda scream again in agony. 

 

And his leg suddenly felt like it was on fire. He cried out.

 

And it all stopped.

 

Peter fell.


	4. Does that make me crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's view. And the events after Peter's fall. Chapter written listening to 2WEI's Crazy and Insomnia. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Lagos happened, but the world didn't react in the way they did in Civil War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
> am 
> 
> so 
> 
> late on this chapter omg

It's been so long since air or light reached her. She heard talking. The voices felt like they should be familiar to her. But they weren't. 

 

Why was there shooting? Shouting echoed around her, and the electricity briefly turned on. She couldn't scream anymore. They had taken that away from her. She couldn't think. Everything hurt. Everything was too much. Everything was dark. 

 

Until suddenly, light flooded inside the truck. And there they were. People. There was a tiny nudge, a push in her mind that told her she knew them. 

 

It clicked. They were the team. But what team? Were they here to rescue her or torture her further? She didn't know. One of them advanced towards her. She scrambled back. 

 

Pain shot through her, and she let out a hoarse cry. They were hurting her. Weren't they? 

 

"Wanda, it's us." Wanda? Was that her name? Wanda. It felt right. But she didn't know.

 

"We're here to take you home." The blond man stepped forwards. His eyes were troubled. He looked torn. Like he was lying. 

 

But what if he wasn't? 

 

He was coming closer. Trying to trick her. 

 

There was already enough pain. She wouldn't go through that again.

 

A scream ripped through her body. 

 

"GUYS, GET DOWN!" A young voice. Like hers. 

 

Energy burst out from her. 

 

And pain came with it. 

 

But this pain was different. It was inside her mind. Her thoughts. Her soul. 

 

Something was wrong. 

 

She heard screams. 

 

"PETER!" 

 

And everything flooded back to her. It was her team. That was Tony's voice. Steve. Bucky. Natasha. Clint. And Peter. 

 

Oh my god. 

 

NO. 

 

She was hurting them. 

 

All of them. 

 

It was all her fault. 

 

All of the pain. 

 

The screaming. 

 

It was because of her. 

 

She really was a witch. 

 

 

Wanda screamed. 

 

It all stopped. She fell to the ground. 

 

It was all red. 

 

Everything. 

 

It was attacking her mind. 

 

She saw Pietro. 

 

Dead. 

 

She saw Clint. 

 

Injured. 

 

The bomb in Lagos. 

 

Fire everywhere. 

 

Ultron. 

 

"WANDA!!!" 

 

The voice cut through to her. 

 

Something was holding her down. Someone. 

 

But she couldn't stop it. 

 

She was plunged back. 

 

Her childhood. 

 

Signing up for HYDRA. 

 

Killing people. 

 

Training. 

 

Hatred. 

 

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" 

 

It took her a while to realize it was her that was screaming. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

There was a certain weightlessness in the way Peter felt himself fall. 

 

And then there was pain. 

 

Suddenly, the agony overwhelmed him. 

 

His leg. 

 

Hurting was not the word for it. 

 

No. It was worse. 

 

Worse than anything he had ever felt. 

 

"Peter. Bud, it's me. Dad." 

 

Tony. 

 

"It HURTS, PLEASE-" 

 

Peter's sentence was cut off by a scream of pain. 

 

"BUCKY!" 

 

He heard his friend running over. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

His voice was filled with concern. 

 

"Help." Peter didn't recognize his voice. It was broken. 

 

"Did Wanda do this?" Tony's voice was filled with anger. 

 

"Tony. Do you ever notice anything? Look behind you." Bucky's voice was calm but scared. 

 

"Oh my god." 

 

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" It was Wanda. Through the haze of pain, he could recognize it. 

 

Why was she so scared? What was happening?

 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" The final scream was hoarse and terrified. Filled with guilt.

 

Peter's world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super sorry I haven't updated (for favor of watching Doctor Who partially) but also cuz hw never stops coming.


	5. What is this feeling? Guilt or relief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written listening to Skyfall by Adele, Billie Eilish songs, 2WEI, and Everybody Knows by Sigrid.

Tony felt sick. Peter had been screaming. 

 

He hadn't seen the kid in that much pain before. 

 

The thing that bothered him about it was that it was obviously not the first time it had happened for Peter. 

 

The boy was so scared. But he hadn't been asking what was wrong. 

 

He was only asking for help. 

 

Bucky was next to Tony, face creased in concern. He was looking at the two kids on the stretchers in front of them. Wanda was thrashing around, tears running down her face. Without her heavy makeup, she seemed even younger than just seventeen. 

 

Peter was unnervingly still. His face was pale and scrunched in pain, as if he still felt it through unconsciousness. 

 

Tony didn't even know what was wrong. 

 

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

 

"Stark. The kids will be fine. Bruce is going to make sure of that." Natasha's strong voice didn't have a single waver in it. 

 

Tony nodded, unable to speak.

 

"Guys, we're here. Bucky, help me get Wanda's stretcher. Nat and Tony, get Peter's. We need to get them to Bruce," Steve commanded. They felt the jet land gently. 

 

The back door opened, revealing the dimming light of day. Tony squinted his eyes against it until they adjusted. He stood carefully, stumbling a bit. Thank god the stretchers had wheels. 

 

Natasha got behind Peter's, making sure it didn't hit any bumps on the way down the ramp. 

 

Clint was walking behind everyone on his crutches. 

 

Once they all got on ground, they pushed faster, still careful, but quickly. 

 

"Bring them in." 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Wanda was screaming again. 

 

Peter was apparently in perfect health. 

 

Nobody knew why he was even in pain in the first place. 

 

Tony was crying in his room. 

 

Natasha suspected that he was guilty about the kids. 

 

Steve wouldn't stop pacing. 

 

Bucky was glued to the kids' bedsides. 

 

He didn't leave for anything. 

 

They had called Thor. He would be arriving soon. 

 

Clint was asleep. Nat made sure of that. 

 

She wasn't able to go to sleep. 

 

The screaming echoed in her head. 

 

It brought her back to her days in the red room. 

 

They were so young back then. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Something is still ravaging the streets of New York-" 

 

"calling itself 'Venom'-" 

 

"Will this menace ever stop-" 

 

"Witnesses have described a pale, crying man that is sometimes revealed to be inside-" 

 

"Venom has killed 17 and injured many-" 

 

 

 

"The citizens are asking one question-" 

 

 

 

"Where are the Avengers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
